Fiolee
by Cinamon Stick
Summary: Fiona falls in love with Marshal, a half-demon vampire. They love eachother, but Marshals dark past and pressent threaten to tear them apart. I have an idea: Leave a comment on how old you think I am. I promise it's nor to get a bunch of comments it's just that it would be interesting to see how old I seem to you guys. Winner decide next story!
1. The Ball

Fiolee- The ball

I rounded the deep bend that led to the Candy Kingdom Castle. It stood in cheery contrast to the dark night surrounding it, sweet smells drifting. When I reached the big doors leading into the ballroom, I hesitated. Prince Gumball had invited me, but I wasn't sure why. This was supposed to be "romantic", after all. But then, I'd seen it flash in his eyes- the desire. He kept it hidden most of the time, but I could see it behind his opaque front.

Whatever. We were just friends, and he knew that. I pushed open the wide double doors. They swung open and I was enveloped in the noise of candy people and music.

"Oh, hey Fiona." a small voice said behind me.

I swung around to see Marshal Lee, leaning on the doorway.

"Marshal! Don't sneak up on me like that," I said, hiding my fear with annoyance. Marshal is a vampire, and not just any vampire. He's the king.

Not that he looks like a king, I thought, eyeing his faded jeans and red button up. He's ageless, and still looks eighteen, even though he's one thousand.

"You're wearing a dress?" he said teasingly. He knows me well.

"It's a ball right" I tried to sound nonchalant. Secretly I loved being able to wear something feminine for once.

"Well, let's take it for a dance," he said, stepping forward and easily slipping an arm around my waist, entwining our hands.

Oh my glob. Of course I immediately come up with the stupidest response possible.

"Um, I'm supposed to meet Prince Gumball,"

"Just a test dance then," he said, gently pulling us into the crowd of dancers. I was entranced by his sharp face, his dark hair and crimson eyes.

"So, how have you been?" he prompted me.

"Fine." I said. "You?"

"I've been fine . . . lately," he stared into my eyes. What did he see there that interested him?

Suddenly the noise and light were muted. I glanced around. We were in a hallway that led to the Prince's science lab. I raised an eyebrow at Marshal.

"Wha-"

Somewhere more private," he said, brushing aside the blonde hair that always stuck out of my white cap.

Then his lips were on mine. Dark, elusive, that's what I would describe the kiss as. To round it up, I was sorry when it ended.

"You should probably go meet up with Gumball now," he said quietly.

Then he left, leaving me breathless.


	2. The Fight

Fiolee: The Fight

"Cake, I'm not going," I told her for the hundredth time.

"Girl, you're going if I have to drag you," she replied.

It was useless. Cake was set, and insisted I attend Prince Gumballs science whatever. The thing was, PB wants to go out, and there's no way I'd dump my boyfriend for him.

"Ca-ake, "I started to whine.

"Fiona! You left that boy hangin' when you turned him down last time. You need to make amends."

"But I'm not interested!" I insisted.

"I know, but don't you want to be friends?" she said, turning me around.

With a lot of grumbling on my part, we stepped out the door of our treehouse. I was about to jump on Cakes' back when an excited chill went up my spine.

"Marshal?"

A cold hand pulled my white hat off.

"Marshal!" I spun around to find him floating ten feet off the ground, holding my hat.

We'd been going out for a month now, ever since he'd kidnapped Cake and gotten me to believe he was dying. He blew it though, when he tried to get me to admit I loved him. I was beyond angry that he was dying and was still trying to mess with me. When I found out he was fine, I flung myself at him. The funny thing was, he thought it was a hug until he realized that I was trying to strangle him. Taken by surprised, he didn't react until I'd gotten some good kicks at his knees. Then he'd chuckeld. I wouldn't talk to him for a week after, when he'd taken me on a date. We've been a couple ever since.

"What's wrong, Fi? Vampire got your hat?" he teased, waving it an inch out of my reach.

"Give it back Marsh!" I scolded, jumping. It sucks to be the weakest species in Aah.

Finally, he came down and I snatched the hat from him, tucking my waist-length blond hair into it.

Slipping an arm around my waist, he asked,"So, you're into science now?"

I wasn't surprised he knew. He often spies on me. It's annoying and flattering.

"You abuse invisibility, you know," I told him.

"Is there any good way to use it?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, me and Fiona gotta go," urged Cake. She still was angry about the kidnapping incident.

"Yeah, Marsh," I said.

"Alright, see you later," Yeah, but I wouldn't be seeing him.

"Don't come," I said firmly.

"I won't be any trouble to his majesty tonight," his red eyes glowed a little brighter for a second.

He still hadn't promised, but I figuredthat's as close as he'd get.

"Alright, let's get goin'!" Cake said, growing to twenty feet.

"Up you go," Marshal said, scooping me up and placing me on Cakes back. Then he disappeared.

We arrived in the candy kingdom, welcomed by the sweet smells of sugars.

We entered the castle, to find tons of scientists crowded together, talking in words I couldn't understand.

"Fiona! Cake!" a voice called from the center of the room.

"Hey PB,"I said.

"It's been a long time," he said, giving me a hug. Oh jeez, I could hear him smelling my hair.

"So, what's this all about?" I asked.

"I've been working on a new invention," he said, gesturing towards a large gun-like thing in on a stage near the left wall, "I'm hoping to get it appraised."

"What's it do?"

"It's an absolute break through! I found that the combination of zanoids and pole hydrate theorem can create mental fusion," he shot into a long talk that I listened to and nodded at the appropriate times, not understanding much of it.

I found myself doing that most of the night, nodding and uncomprehending. Speeches were given. Finally, it came to the judge's decision.

Prince Gumball stood before them, next to his machine. I again understood little of what they said, other than that they liked it, and appraised it.

Afterwards, most of the scientists left, and it was just me and Gumball- Cake had left to chat with some "smart cookies".

"So, how do you like it?" he asked.

His machine? "It's great."

"You don't know what it is, do you?" he said, grinning.

"Hey, you're the one who invited me," I said, smiling back sheepishly.

"It's a Molecular Transporter," he said," it can take any object, and send it to a different place. Or, it can take an object, and bring it to its current area," he explained.

"Oh," I said. It was probably my most used word tonight.

"But I didn't invite you so I could explain physics to you," he said, his eyes turning forlorn.

"Yeah,"

"Fiona, what are you doing with a vampire? They're dangerous! I could make you happy, Fi. I could treat you right,"

"Prince Gumball, I-"

"Don't tell me you love him!" he said, angrily.

"Gumball!" I shouted.

He stopped his rant, shocked by my suddenly furious tone.

"I won't… I don't want to be with you," I said softly now," I love him, PG,"

"But you love me too," he whispered.

"PG, we'll always be friends," I was begging him now.

"But I want to be more," he said, and then he kissed me.

When we broke apart, I was so shocked I didn't say anything for a moment. He started to grin. I slapped him hard, finally.

"Fiona-"

He stopped suddenly and looked over my shoulder.

I turned slowly, already guessing what I'd find. A pare of red irises staring at us. They'd be invisible, normally. I guess Marshals anger was so high they couldn't help but glow like the grounds of the Nightosphere.

"How dare you?" he hissed, now his whole body was visible, and growing into the barely concealed monster that was always inside him.

"Marsh, I didn't-," but he wasn't looking at me.

His eyes burned into the staggered figure of the candy ruler behind me.

A low hiss came from between Marshals teeth, with it came crimson steam.

"Run, Gumball!" I shouted, knowing the monster was about to spring.

I heard his footsteps fade from the room. PB was never a fighter.

` The bat like creature, now seven feet, began to tear at he ceiling. He was going to PG tower. Surely the Prince had run there, it was where he could command his Banana Guard most easily.

"No!" I screamed. The beast still preceded to tear at he ceiling.

With no other choice, I charged my boyfriend, sword drawn.

When my sheath dug into his calf, he shrieked in agony. I winced. I couldn't win this fight, and even if I could, morally, I'd be ruined.

Now he climbed up a level, easily digging a hole in the thin. roof. Cake was here now, hoisting me up. She needn't ask what had happened. She'd warned me about this many times

Now we were in the parlor, I could see Marsh smashing down the hallway.

We chased him up the whole castle. Surprisingly, I only had a few scratches and bruises. I was lucky, today.

But we were to slow, much to slow to beat the beast before it made it to the tower.

When we made it to the tower, PB was up against a wall. Marshal slowly made its way toward him.

A claw rose, and I ran.

I made it in front of the prince before he was hurt.

Just in time for my love to slice my chest open, and to black out.

Murky voices slip into the darkness. All are worried and crying.

I open my eyes with a gasp. I'm lying on the hard wooden floor. Prince Gumballs face is inches from mine.

"Fiona?" he gasps.

'Where's Marsh?" I ask, and a pain flashes through me with the effort.

"Fiona!" his voice reaches me, faintly.

Then his face is there.

"I'm so sorry, Fi!" tears run down his face, and drip onto me.

I want to say something. To tell him that it's not his fault. I should have known this would happen, eventually.

"She's going now," someone whispers. Cake.

She's right. I feel like I'm looking through a tunnel. I can't feel my body.

"I'll get you back," he promises, and then I'm gone.

I'm floating, or swimming. I don't know. Things drift by me, murky things that remind me of clouds.

I stay like this for a few seconds, or maybe years. It feels never ending. It's not exactly uncomfortable, but it's not bliss.

Someone is panting. They're dry, exhausted breaths.

"Marshal?" someone asks.

"Yeah," he gasps.

"Did you get her back?" it's Gumball.

"She said she would be back," he answers. That's odd- they're not fighting.

Then I open my eyes, and the room is shockingly sharp, after the murkiness.

"Fi!"

I turn, and see them all crowded to my right. Marshal is collapsed between Gumball and Cake, breathing hard.

"What happened?" I ask. Shouldn't I be dead?

"I got you back." He says, avoiding my gaze.

I sit up wearily, and lean toward Marshal.

"What did you do?"

He blinks tears from his now dull red eyes- the color of bricks.

"I went to my mother, and asked for her to give you your life back," he said, looking at me intently.

I remembered the inescapable heat of the Nightosphere, and the darkness surrounding Zabadear- Marshals mom.

Later, Marshal climbed through my window, while Cake was dead to the world.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

` "Fiona, you should break up with me," he said, so quietly I could barely hear it.

No! I would have said it out loud, but his hand covered my mouth automatically.

"Fiona, I'm bad, really bad. You're still pure, It's not to late for you," his eyes were pleading.

I pushed his hand away, and climbed silently out of bed, to the floor where he was kneeling.

"I'm not pure Marshal," I said, climbing into his lap.

"Yes, you are," he insisted.

"Everything I do is revenge," I said, stopping him.

Silence.

"What do you mean?" he asked, uncomprehending.

I looked at him sullenly.

"My parents are dead, Marsh,"

"You don't know that," he said softly.

"But you do,"

He sighed, "You can't avenge them,"

"But I try. Every bit of good I do, it's to make them proud. It's to make it up to them, for being too weak to protect them when…" I couldn't finish.

"That's hardly a sin," he reminded me.

"Is it?" I asked.

He had nothing to say.

"So, what you need to know is, I'm not pure,"


	3. Melting Flames

Fiolee- Melting Flames

"Come on, Fiona!" Marshal said, throwing a handful of nuts down at me.

I was hanging onto a cliff. Marshal, flaunting his powers of flight, floated above me, eating the many nuts that grew on the cliffs face. He wore a huge sunhat, to hide from the day.

"You're not the one climbing," I said, glaring up at him.

"_I'm _not the one on a quest to steal from a Duke," he shot back.

I didn't say anything back, because he was right. I couldn't believe I was climbing a mountain for a bunch of over-sized pecans.

"Why does PG need them, anyway?" he asked, coming closer.

"Some sort of experiment, apparently,"

One of my feet slid, and I was left holding onto a stray vine. I clenched my teeth together, trying not to scream in front of Marshal. I wasn't going to fall.

Forgetting the nuts, Marshal was below me within a second. "I could just fly you up," he offered again.

I swallowed, "No, I'm good,"

"Fi, that's the tenth time you've slid, I'm bringing you up," he said. We rose the last ten feet.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. I'd wanted to prove I could do it though, without his help.

He set me down on the surprisingly grassy edge of the cliff. I avoided glancing down. I looked into the dense forest instead.

"PG said it would be in the willow. What's a willow?" I asked.

"There," he said, pointing to a large tree with a canopy that almost touched the ground. I could see how something could be inside its cave like limbs.

We started toward it, hand in hand, when the air went suddenly cold.

"Oh glob," I said, waiting for what always followed cold.

"Ice Queen?!" Marshal cried, turning to the sky.

What? It was just the Ice Queen. I defeat her every week. What did Marshal, who was ten times deadlier than me, have to worry about?

It was too late to ask, though, because the most annoying villain in Aah appeared in front of us.

"Fiona! I need your help. I-"

She was stopped by Marshal.

"What do you want?" he said angrily.

Her eyes widened. "Marshal Lee?"

"Okay, Ice Queen, what is it? We have to get going," I said irritably.

"Fiona! I need your help," Did she notice that she was repeating herself? "My mountain is melting!"

"What?" I stuttered, caught off guard.

"All the ice, it's turning into rivers," she looked desperate. I took in her light blue dress, shredded as if she'd been in battle, and her tangled mane of white hair.

"Okay, we'll help," Marshal said quietly.

"Marshal?" I asked.

"Thank you!" the Ice Queen said, seeming relieved.

"Alright… let's go," I said hesitantly.

We came upon an unfamiliar IceKingdom. Normally, it was a frigid white, with jagged mountains. Now, brown streaked its grounds, the snow swept away by currents of melted ice. The mountain the Ice Queen inhabited was bubbling over with steam.

We hovered over the mess, me suspended by Marshal.

"Only fire could do this," Marshal said, horrified.

"Yes. It's all my fault!" the Ice Queen wailed, frozen tears falling down her face.

"What did you do?" I asked softly. I'd never seen her cry, really cry, before.

"I brought the Flame Prince here," she said, staring at her falling kingdom in agony. Her eyes, insane, looked even more panicked than usual.

"You what?!" I said. "He'll die in there!"

"I didn't know!"

"We'll have to go in," Marshal said.

"All right," the Queen said.

We went down to the steaming cave. Marshal and I started toward the entrance, but the Ice Queen held back.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I-I just can't."

"What? But you-"

"No, she stays out here," Marshal said.

"Um, ok," What was up with him?

We went into the foggy abyss, I couldn't see anything.

"Marsh!" I called, searching for him.

An arm went around my shoulders, "It's Ok, the entrance to the dungeons over there," Of course he could see, being nocturnal.

We made our way to the narrow stairs that led to the dungeons. Thank glob the Ice Queen had made them from stone, or they'd be melting like the walls.

We snaked through the tunnels, the damage increasing the lower we went, until we saw an orange glow ahead.

"Flame Prince?" I called.

He turned, slightly obscured by the mist. I'd heard of the flame people. They had skin made of coal, and molten lava for blood. Typically, they were ugly, savage things.

But not this one. He had fine clothes on, if a bit tattered, and they didn't burn. His skin wasn't rock, but what seemed to be solid fire. His hair was flames. He looked remarkably like a candle.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

"Listen, we need to get you out of here," Marshal explained.

Slowly, he made his way toward us. Now that he was closer, I could see that his light wasn't as strong as I thought. From afar, it reflected off the mist, giving him a bigger aura. Up close, though, I could see how close to death he was.

"Alright, come on," I urged. There was an inch of water on the floor. I wasn't worried about getting wet, but if we stayed much longer, it would completely engulf the Flame Prince, extinguishing what was left of him.

When he put a foot on the first step, however, it turned red hot. While Marshal and the Flame Prince easily stepped (or floated) over the stairs, I was face with a steaming hot stone that burned right through my shoos.

"Um, guys?" I said, embarrassed.

"Marshal looked back, and laughed. He quickly flew back and picked me up.

We then ran up the steps. Unfortunately, the farther up we went, the more walls the Flame Prince melted, causing the growing flood of water to rise rapidly.

Then Marshal ran into a wall in our rush to escape, and we both fell into the water. I sputtered, and came to the top quickly, but Marshal had never had the need to swim, and sank down into the tunnels, now filled with ice and water.

"Marsh!" I panicked, diving down to get him. I saw his black hair swirling behind his pale face. He's undead, but his soul leaves his body if he's in serious conditions, and returns to the Nightosphere, where his mother is. I remember him telling me that that would be worse than dying.

A sizzling burst came from behind me. I whirled around to see the Flame Prince dive into the water. How could he? It must be agony for him. I realized the meaning of the cold catching your death.

Much faster than me, he quickly dove down to where Marshal struggled to swim, propelled by a burst of boiling water. It was so cold; his flame didn't do much more than warm the surrounding water.

He grasped Marshals arm, and we all burst to the surface, gasping. I looked around, and found Marshal, stronger now that he was on land, dragging the dying Flame Prince out of the water.

"Why would he do that?!" he cried, leaning over the damaged royalty.

"But… can't you bring him back, like you did for me?" I asked desperately.

"She said only once," he said breathlessly.

We stared at the damp boy, not glowing at all.

"We need to get him out," I said.

Marshal nodded silently. I took one of his arms, and Marsh the other. The steps we'd been climbing earlier were still searing hot, but I ignored the pain. This prince, who I'd never met, just gave up his life for my boyfriends' fate. I could deal with the burns.

When we reached the mouth of the cave, we found the Ice Queen, spraying snow from her fingertips onto the mountainside, restoring it.

"Marshal, Fiona!" she greeted us cheerily, happy now that her kingdom was safe.

"No time, Ice Queen," Marshal said. "We need to get him out of here,"

She glanced down at the Flame Prince.

"Um…" she said.

"No. None of that. This is your fault!" Marshal shouted. "Take Fiona. We need to get to the Volcanoes."

We arrived at the Volcanoes. They were seething, massive things that gurgled with magma.

"This is as far as I go," the Ice Queen said, "I can't stand the heat,"

Normally, I'd say this was cowardice, but the look on her face told me that she was in pain for being so close to her opposite. I thought about what it must have felt like for the Flame Prince to dive into that ice water, and cringed.

When the Ice Queen left, Marshal walked to the mouth of the Volcano. He looked like a demon king there, lit up with the red light.

"Will this work?" I asked him, glancing at the weak figure of the flame boy.

"It has to," he said, his brown eyes glowing red.

Then, he flew above the magma, and dropped the boy into it, before joining me.

We stared in silence, hoping for something to happen, and it did.

There was an explosion of light, that blinded me for a second. When it died down, I could see a ball of fire hovering in midair. It churned and swirled. Marshal let our a sigh of relief.

"Is that good?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes," he whispered.

The flaming or slowly got smaller, until we could see the Flame Prince. Earlier, I hadn't noticed them, but it was hard to miss the two rubies, one on his forehead, the other on his chest, that were glowing now.

He opened his eyes, looking at us, stronger than I'd ever seen him. He glided toward us, like a comet.

"Marshal Lee?" he said formally.

"Yeah?" Marshal said, never to be formal.

"You saved my life," the prince said, seeming surprised.

"And you saved mine, so we're equal now," Marsahl answered. He struggled to keep eye contact at the renewed prince.

That explained his determination to keep this boy alive. Marshal hated owing people.

"Either way, I'm thankful to know you, Vampire King" His eyes glowed like coal. I had to admit, I'm not so great with the formal thing, either.

"Um, ok," Marshal said.

We left the Flame Prince there, because the Volcanoes are on the outskirts of the FlameKingdom.

"It's a good thing we saved the Flame prince, but why did you want to help the Ice Queen?" I asked him.

"We and the Ice Queen have known each other for a long time," Marshal said, evading the question.

"Marsh, that's not an explanation," I said, glaring at him.

"Yeah," that's all I could get out of him.


	4. Marshals Visitor: Part 1

"Marshal," I called.

I stood in the bright kitchen of Marshals small cottage. It stood in modern contrast with the dark cave it was nestled in.

"Yeah, FI?" he said, appearing around the corner instantly.

"Who _is_ this 'visitor'?" I asked.

His brown eyes held something, a secret.

"Just an old friend of mine," he said.

I glared at him.

He sighed, his smug façade fading. He drifted closer, coming to stand beside me.

"Ok, I need to warn you," he said.

I turned and looked into his brown eyes, which lacked their normal humor.

"A person is coming to visit me, and she could be quite dangerous to you," he said, leaning closer, "You see, she's a vampire,"

I jumped, shocked, "But… I thought you were the only one in Aah,"

"She's not from Aah," he said hesitantly.

I let that soak in. I knew there were other plannets in the universe, and I'de met a few of the people inhabiting them, but they almost never came to ours. And for something as simple as a _visit_?

"You'll be safe," he promises, "But I'll never let you out of my sight,"

I raise an eyebrow. "Not while I'm changing,"

He smirks, his arrogant humor coming back.

"We'll see," he says, chuckling as I glare at him.

"Oh, jeez. Talk about nausea," a voice says from the doorway.

A girl, about Marshals age… by looks, stands behind us. She wears a torn red dress. Her black hair falls to the floor, and she has sharp, pale features. I breathe in sharply when I see the bite-marks- in the same place as Marshals- on her neck.

"Marceline," Marshal says, turning us toward her, "It's good to see you,"

"You too, bro," she says.

I glance between the two of them realizing how much they looked alike.

"Wait… you guys are siblings?"

"Somebody, give the girl a prize," Marceline say, smirking just like Marshal.

"You never told me you had a twin," I scolded Marshal later, when we were headed to the abandoned city.

"You never asked," he said.

I rolled my eyes. We arrived at the shorline,

"So, why are we headed out here?" I asked.

"We're gonna find some moonbats," Marceline said, crouching, cat-like, on the edge.

I'd seen of these things. They were farel, horrid beasts that I often found in caves.

"Why are they so far out at sea?" I asked.

"We don't know," she answered, "But we're taking advantage of it,"

We arrived at the shore, and landed on a broken building, encrusted with rust.

"Look," Marceline said, peering at the horizon.

"Oh Glob," Marceline said, jumping to her feet.

I stared at the dark horizon, not seeing anything but the small line between sea and sky, but I could hear shrieks and barks. There was a lot- maybe thousands.

I would have, should have, feared the giant winged creatures of the night, but I couldn't help being intrigued to the reason these things were so far from their home. Maybe it was that, having Marshal as a boyfriend, I had become insensitive to danger and darkness, and maybe that was more to fear.

"Here they come!" Marceline shouted gleefully.

I glance around as they converge on us. Flashes of wings and shrieks break throught the wall of black.

Marceline, graceful and quick, disappears into the mess. I look for her, and see a lone at above the mess, with a pale figure on top.

"We're _riding_ them?" I shout at Marshal above the noise.

"Scared?" he says, eyes flashing with humor.

"Are you kidding?" I take off in a run, "Let's do this!"

I jump, and am suspended in midair for a few long, beautiful moments, before landing on the sleek back of a bat.

I dig my fingers into the fur of it, and force the buckling beast above the crowd and join Marceline. She sits upon it, luminous in the moonlight, looking like what she was- a queen.

"Where's Marshal?" she asks.

I glance down and see a shadowy figure dive into the crowd. Then, he comes up, and loops around us.

"Showing off," I answer.

He stops and joins us, "What do you think?" he asks me.

"That you we should have done this sooner," I answer, grinning.

He laughs.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Marceline asks, studying us.

"Let's go to the falls," Marshal says.

We turn and sweep over the grassy landscape. Everything is grey white and navy-blue. It's beautiful.

We arrive at the falls, hidden deep in the mountainous forest. They pour over crystal cliffs, making them look like diamonds in the pale light.

We land and tie the bats to some huge trees- willows.

Marceline laughs and sprints toward the pool that the water pours into.

"Come on!" she shouts back at us.

Me and Marshal head towards the glassy pool. We find Marceline perched on the edge of a waterfall, water gushing past her.

"Ready for some diving?" she asks.

Marshal raises an eye at me. Adrenaline courses though me as I shout back, "Ready!"

She smiles at me mischievously, as if we had a secret. Then, she jumps in a straight dive into the water. When she comes up, her black hair balloons around her like a Lilly pad.

"Come on, Fi," Marshal says, pulling me up to the top of the fall.

He places me in the cool rushing water, and jumps. He stops right before touching the bubbling surface, his bare feet touching it barely. He's walking on water. I remember that he can't swim with his whole body submerged. I wonder why Marceline can, if she's his twin.

They're both looking at me expectantly, so I take a deep breath and jump into the froth. Water gurgles past my ears for a few seconds, before my feet touch the smooth pebbles at the bottom. I jump off of them, and come to the surface.

"Woo!" Marceline howls, "Wow, Marshal, you've sure turned this one into a daredevil,"

I climb out of the water, and remember that my hat is still on. I take it off, and let my hair fall to the grass. I toss it onto a rock.

"Well," Marceline says, "Are you up for a little more danger, good little girl?"

I stare at her. The only person who had ever called me that was Marshal…. How could she have known?

She sees me staring and averts her gaze.

"Well," Marshal says, "We should probably head back to my house,"

"Yeah," Marceline says.

So we get the moonbats and arrive at Marshals' just as the rosy lights of the early sunrise color the horizon. This is why Marshal lives in a cave.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Marshal asks Marceline.

"I'll just crash on the couch," she says, gliding over to the sofa and floating above it.

We head up to Marshals room.

"Do, you wanna hang here today?" he asks me.

"Still keeping an eye on me?"

"Always," he answers, entwining our hands.

We lay down on his bed. I'm exhausted from staying up all night, but my mind runs frantically.

How did Marceline know about that evening when Marshal had called me good little girl? Why did she act so much like him, even though she lived on a different planet? And how did that work anyway?

Then it hit me.

Marshal Lee… Marceline. So alike. I doubted, after this night, that it was just a funny stunt pulled by their parents.

Marshal and Marceline were so much more than twins… they were the same person.


	5. Marshals Visistor: Part 2

When me and Marshal wake in the early morning, the house is filled with the gentle purr of a base guitar. I'd fallen into an unsettled sleep after worrying for hours over my newly found information. _Marceline plays just like Marshal_, I thought bleakly.

"Morning," Marshal says, leaning over and pecking me on the lips.

"Morning," I mutter distractedly. He notices.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I'm saved from answering when Marceline's voice calls, "Breakfast!"

We head down to the kitchen to find Marceline wearing a black t-shirt and ripped jeans, setting plates of red on the counter. There was everything from strawberries to red buttons.

Marshal sat down and began sucking the red from the plate, turning it grey. Marceline sat a plate with bacon in front of me. I ate without a word; I was starving.

That afternoon, I came back from a quest with Cake to find Marshal alone.

"Where's Marceline?" I asked.

"She left," he said simply.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, it was time she headed back," his voice was almost tart.

"Ok… we need to talk," I said.

He looked up at me, "About what?"

"Marceline wasn't your sister,"

He was silent for a few moment, "And what would make you think that?" he asked finally.

"You're so alike," I burst out, "You're both sarcastic, and devilish, yet you live on different planets! Your mother has never mentioned a twin of yours,"

"But-"

"And you both seem to think I'm an idiot!" I'm almost screaming. Tears run down my face and onto my shirt.

"Fiona," he says softly.

"What?"

"Would you understand if I said that I can't tell you?" he asks, coming over to put his arms around me.

"Marsh, we've been going out for a year- what can't you tell me?" I ask.

He sighs, and leans down to rest his chin on my head, "I really shouldn't,"

"Why?"

"I should protect you,"

"I don't need protection," I say stubbornly.

"You have no idea how wrong you are," he says, looking deep into my eyes.

"Just tell me," I insist.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," I whine.

"Alright, what if I was to tell you that there are dimentions other than ours?" he says, "And that in one it's exactly like ours, but swapped- the genders, I mean,"

I stare at him.

"Well, Marceline and I, we know how to break the barrier, and visit the other side,"

I fall back into the couch. I can barely breathe.

"And today, we closed the connection between our worlds," he looks agitated, "Because we decided that if they… If they ever did connect, awful things could happen,"

"Marshal… you can't expect me to believe this," I say.

"Good," he answers, "Maybe that will keep you out of the danger I've gotten you into,"

I lean into him. I don't want to believe him; I just can't except it. But the truth, I fear, may side with his story.

"Can we pretend this weekend never happened?" he asks softly.

"Yes," and tried my best to.


	6. Fiona X Marshal

"Hey, Fiona, come over to my house tomorrow," Marshal said, leaning over the table toward me, "I need some help wrighting a new album,"

"Sure," I said. He often needed my help. His songs were so dark, he said, and I helped shed some light.

So the next day, I made my way into his living room, and sat down on his couch.

"Ok, listen to this, and tell me what you think," he said, sitting down next to me with his base.

His voice, low and enticing, carried a heartbreaking song.

_"I can't tell you how many times I've done wrong_

_ How many times I've killed and burned and bled._

_ So how can you love me_

_ A piece of hate, of dead?_

_ I don't think you can grasp_

_ How awful I can be._

_ And if I would tell you_

_ How could you stand me?"_

I stare at him, as if looking at him for the first time. He wears red overalls, and a black and white striped shirt. His black hair hangs over his face, so I can see just one of his red eyes, filled with his carefully held back pain.

_ "How can you bare my sorrow?_

_ The way you always do?_

_ For on your light_

_ I am the smog_

_ That threatens to destroy you._

_ So leave me while you can_

_ Cause I'm unfixable._

_ I'm a selfish being_

_ And should be leaving now._

_ But in your eyes I'm dreaming_

_ Of days without though_

_ And in them I am tortured_

_ So I cannot leave._

_ I'm hypnotized_

_ I shouldn't be surprised_

_ For I'm a ruler of nothing._

_How can you bare my sorrow_

_ The way you always do?_

_ For on your light_

_ I am the smog_

_ That threatens to destroy you._

_ So leave me while you can_

_ Cause I'm unfixable."_

We sit in silence. I can't speak.

"So, what do you think?" he asks finally.

"You wrote that?"

He stares into my eyes.

"Marshal…" I look into his face, trying again to decipher it. I realize what he's lived through, and that I'll never truly understand it.

"Fiona," he says, grasping me, cold hands sending currents up my spine.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"You realize how horrible I am, don't you?"

I breathe him in.

"I know that you've been though horrible things," I whisper, "But that doesn't make you horrible,"

"Does it?" he asks, his voice shaky.

"Oh, Marsh," I say, holding him tight. I want to take away his hurt.

"Did you invite me over to tell me this?" I ask.

"Yes,"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes,"

I curl into him, "I'll never really deserve you,"

"You're right," he whispers, "You deserve so much better,"

"Marsh," I protest.

"It's true,"

"You're wrong," I grasp his shirt.

He sighs.

I want to end his suffering. I reach up, and kiss him, holding him close. His lips are soft and cold and welcoming. I want him so much in that moment, in a desperate sort of way. I unthinkingly pull at my shirt.

Realizing what I'm doing, he hesitates, "Fiona…"

"No, Marsh," I say, "I want this,"

"Really?" he asks, unsure.

"More than anything,"

"Not here," he says, picking me up and flying up to his room.

When we get there, we lay on his bed. I urgently pull of my blue top and skirt, revealing my white underwear. I pull him closer, kissing him urgently.

He moans and holds me tighter. I pull at his shirt. I'd see him topless so many times, but had never gotten a chance to be so close to him.

"I love you," I tell him for the first time. He looks at me, seeming shocked, then I hesitantly pull off his pants.

"Please," I say.

"You can have anything," he answers me.

I put my legs around him, and feel him pull off my white bunny hat. My blonde hair falls around us. He entwines his fingers in it, kissing me roughly.

I get what I wanted.

The next morning, I wake up on top of him. I smile at his sleeping figure. When unconscious, he looks so much younger, with pain washed away. His black hair surrounds around his face like a mane. He's like a dark angle.

I get up and head to the bathroom to brush my hair. It lies in tangled curls around my ankles. I yank at it with a comb, until it's smooth. Then I look at my face. My blue eyes are wider than usuall, and my peach skin looks flushed.

"Morning," his voice says from behind me. I jump about a foot in the air; I'd forgotten that he doesn't appear in mirrors.

He smiles, and comes closer.

"How are you?" I ask.

"I'm fine," he says.

I remember our first kiss, down in the dark hallway at Gumballs castle. I remember his words: _"I've been fine… lately"._ It seems so long ago. I need to ask him something.

"Do you love me?"

He blinks, "Of course,"

I sigh contently.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've never said it," I said, a little sadly.

"Oh, Fi." He says, pulling me into my arms, "Why can't you comprehend how amazing you are?"

I roll my eyes.

"You have fantastic eyes," he remarks, "They're so clear. You're so good, so true, I wonder how you can even stand a monster like me,"

"I just know that you're not a monster," I tell him.

"By definition, I'm as bad as they get," he says.

"Well, I never went to school,"

He smiles. "I love you," A little buzz goes through me at the words.

"I love you forever," I answer.

He stares at me for a moment, and his word come out hesitantly.

"Fiona... will you mary me?"


	7. Wedding

The room seems to shudder for a moment. I glace down hesitantly into Fiona's deep blue eyes. She steps closer, her hands going to her mouth.

"Fiona Mertins, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I start to go down on one knee, and she stops me.

"You don't have to repeat yourself," She says, smiling through the sudden tears that had lept to her eyes, 'Yes!"

Then she practically knocks me over, putting her arms around my neck, her face to my chest. Relief floods through me. I'd wanted to ask her for months. I'd considered taking her out, or maybe an elaborate plot that ended with the question. I'd wanted to do it with flourish, but I knew Fiona got embarrassed with PDA, let alone a public proposal. I figured I'd just do it here or at her house, somewhere comfortable and private. That also meant that if she turned me down no one would have to see. Not that I would have given up.

My hands find her small, perfect waist. I can feel her tears running onto my shirt; feel her heart beat against my soundlessness. The moment is perfect, and I don't want to ever let go.

And I rarely did let her go in the months to come. The only day we weren't together was when she went to get her dress fitted with cake. "You can't see the dress before the wedding!" Cake had barked at me. I didn't protest, as she's surprisingly taken the news well, and had even planned most of the wedding. That meant that Fiona and I were able to spend most of our time together.

And here I am now, at the end of the aisle. I can't believe that three years ago I'd been constantly teasing my future wife. Oh how immature I'd been! Yes, I'm still unintentionally rude, but Fiona had given me so much more than her love. She'd given me a heart, a passion, a life. She even wanted to let me take her mortality- something we'd discuss later.

My mind contemplates this as I wait out the long minutes before the music begins. First there comes the assortment of groomsmen and bridesmaids. There's the Duchess and Duke of Nuts, Flame Prince and- surprisingly- his fiancé Coalia, candy people, goblins, and at the end of the bridal party was Cake and Lord Monichromicorn. Then there was the ring bearer and flower girl, both small and sweet but not recognizable to me. And finally her.

Fiona stood at the end of the aisle, arm in arm with, regrettably, Prince Gumball. The last thing I'd wanted was for him to be part of the wedding possession, but how could I refused it when Fiona suggested it so quietly? I knew that this was a soft spot for her, as she never knew he dad. So I said yes. It was odd for me to be so sacrificial, but it was nothing against what Fiona was sacrificing to be with me.

But enough of that. I turned my attention to her and only her he. Fiona, my fiancé, my soon-to-be wife. Her dress was soft, gripping her perfect body until it reached her waist and puffed out princess-style; it was obviously Cakes doing. Her blonde hair framed her face, out of her usually bunny cap. It was woven with blue beadwork, and veiled with a delicate net that covered her beautiful face. I wanted so badly to pull back that veil, and see the perfect blue eyes behind it. I barely noticed the music as she made her way down the aisle. Nothing mattered but her.

She made her way down the aisle. I couldn't help grinning when I saw blue sneakers underneath her expensive dress. Cake would be furious, but to me it was perfect. When she was finally there, Gumball placed her hand in mind and we faced eachother finally. I had waited and eternity for this moment. I won't go into detail about our vows, as they were traditional things that you've hear a million times.

Then the minister said it; "You may kiss the bride,"

I lifted her veil and briefly felt the rush of her crystal eyes. Then I leaned down and my lips met hers. It was just us. Nothing else existed. Then the crowds cheers met me and we reluctantly broke apart. We were swept to the reception by the guests, never breaking eye contact. When we got there, we went to our table next to the stage. Our glace broke as we finally took in our surroundings. There were a hundred round tables clothed in white cotton table cloths and pale china. The white was accented with blue. The flower centerpieces spilled over with pale flowers. I couldn't care less about what it looked like but Fiona was obviously pleased. It was my idea to have the stage, something I hadn't told her.

The next few hours were a whir of music and food and people. A slow song came on and I grabbed Fionas hand. She looked from me to the dance floor hesitantly.

"Just like old times," I told her.

Smiled and stood. I led her to the middle of the floor and put my arms around her waist as hers automatically found my shoulders. Her head, level with my chin, tilted up to me, and I saw nothing but her face. She had skin that was pale cream, and long dark lashes that flamed her wide sapphire eyes. Her head was round and youthful, with rose cheeks and coral lips. She was beautiful and familiar yet oddly alien all at once. This was love.

We circled for a few moments. I imagined what we must look like. Her in her bright perfection against me, dark and pale. Opposites united. Yin and Yang. Night and Day.

I kissed her again, softly.

The hell literally broke loose.


	8. Taken

With a crash the roof collapses. The world seems to shake as I pull Fiona to me, automatically shielding her. I hear the screams as people rush out of the building. But me and Fiona are trapped under the massive wait of the roof. She lays under me as I feel it on my back and struggle to hold it up.

I didn't think things could get any worse, when my mothers voice reaches me.

"Hello, son," she says, coming into my field if vision. Her sunken eyes are a deep black. Fiona tenses. I struggle to keep the building from killing her.

"What do you want," Fiona says without emotion. We both know what she wants. Me.

"Oh darling human, I want you," she says, stepping closer. I want to step in front of her, but I'm bended by our collapsing happiness.

"What?" Fiona says, her voice quivering slightly.

"Well, hon, I know my little Marshy here won't ever be ruler of the Nightospher without a little pay. Smart boy," she coos, reaching around her to tap my chin. I hiss.

"So, I've decided that a little trade is due," she says, touching Fiona on the forehead. She screams in undeniable pain as the place where she's touched her flashes.

"No!" I groan, trying to move toward her. The roof starts to come closer to the ground.

My mother smiles, "Don't move, Marshy. If that wood comes down, we both know she won't survive it,"

I glare at her. She's broken the building in the perfect place to trap us both, with me holding it up, and Fiona unable to leave without me.

"So, moving on," my mother says, "Come, son, to my palace. I'll have the girl. Then we can propose a deal,"

"Don't touch her!" I yell.

She just smiles, and in a flash, they're both gone.

I let the building collapse, ignoring the swell of people outside. I have one thought and one thought only: Get home. Get to the Nightosphere. Get her back.


	9. Bargain

Fiolee- an Offer

I murmur the smallest plea, and the portal opens. I sweep through it, and am surrounded by the horrible flames and screams of agony that make up the Nightosphere. I become a shadow, unseen to those around me.

I find my way onto the street. No one is there. Why? It must be something very important for my mother to call off labors.

Something that has to do with me.

I sweep down the street, turning a corner. I know where Fiona will be- imprisoned in the dungeon of my mothers palace. It's not hard to find, looming menacingly over the city. It's made from black stone, strung with red gems decorating its corners. It glows against the dark walls of the Nightosphere.

I lift off the ground, still invisible, and speed across the city. I notice that no one is in the streets. They must be at the palace. To see….. I can't even think about it.

It's easy, maybe a little too easy, to find my way into the castle. I get over the wall, still invisible, and intot he courtyard, I realize why no one is in town.

In the courtyard, a raised stage has been set up, with every demon int the kingdom surrounding it. My eyes search the stage, looking for what the fuss is about. I see my mom, in her finest, standing. She's holding something. Then, behind her, I see Fiona.

With cords binding her bloody wrists, my whife is kneeling in the middle of the stage. Her head hangs, so I can't feel her face. My stomach tightens, and I want to turn into the moster inside me; to destroy everyone here who might harm her. I fight it back. If I'm seen she's dead.

I drift closer, and I realize that what my mom is holding is a whip.

**Fiona:**

The cords dig into my wrist. I bow my head, almost in shame before this roaring crowed, awaiting my torture. Undoubtedly Marshal is there, seeing this all. He needs to keep it together. He needs to keep himself alive.

"People of the Nightosphere!" Abadears voice booms, "We are here to punish a trespasser. This foolish girl has decided that she is enough to mary _my_son. For this, she will pay,"

She gets right to the point, and I cringe at what is undoubtedly to come. I'm still in my wedding dress. I still have beads in my veil lays before me, torn.I focus my eyes on if. Silence. Be as silent as you can. If you crie out to much, you could jeopradise his life. Just think of him.

I can't help from crying out as the whip snaps against my back for the first time. 'Marhshal!' I scream in my head. 'Keep quiet! Keep him alive!". But the pain is like nothing I have felt before.

Another slice against my back. I clench my teeth. Seering pain goes up my spine.

The lashings repeat, over and over. Each is worst than the last, deepening cuts. Tears and blood drip onto my veil.

Finally she stopps, coming in front of me. Thank god Marshal hadn't shown himself. Or better yet, he didn't see.

"And now for the final punishment," Abadear says, coming into my line of vision.

There's more? Dose this never end.

_Getout of here, Marshal._ I will him silently.

The cords are removed, and my wrist brought in front of me. They have red bracelet cuts on them. Marshal's mom comes to me, and reveals a silver dagger. She leaps forward, to fast for me to see, and steps back. I look down at my wrists, and see deep cuts in each of them. I scream as they begin to spurt blood.

**Marhsal:**

I'm on my kness in front of the stage, sobbing silently as the horrible sounds of agony escape Fiona. Then she's slashed across the wrist, and her small body collapses. She dragged away, so pale and fragile and bloody.

My head pounds. I can't see. I'm in a coma of mental pain for a few never ending moments, when I look up to see everyone's gone.

My body moves for me as I find myself heading down to the dungeons. The dank hall is lined with barred doors, and behind them are true criminals- the ones who had cause enough crime in this place to deserve being here- and the innocents, like Fiona- The ones who shouldn't be here.

I glance in each cell as I pass, desperately looking for her. My heart sinks as I near the last cell, knowing that she would be in it. I couldn't wait to see her, but would I be seeing her whole? Fear leaches my thoughts as I find her in the corner of a cell. Her blonde hair is streaked with the blood that leaks from her wrists. He looks so pale…

"Fiona," I choke out, rushing to her.

She cringes, pulling away from me.

"No," she sobs wearily, "No. Get away from me. No more!"

"F-Fiona," I gasp, hastily rubbing her arm, "Fiona! It's ok, it's ok. It's me,"

Her eyes clear, "Marshal,"

"Fiona, how are you-"

She flings herself at me, knocking us to the ground. It doesn't hurt, but I'm shocked by her sudden mood swing.

"Marsh!" she sobs, clinging to my black t-shirt.

I try to smile down at her, but am stopped by the cuts and scrapes snaking down her body.

"Fi!" I gasp, my fingers lingering helplessly over her damage.

She begins to shake, fingers grasping me like a lifeline.

"Fi?"

She looks up at me, her eyes violently blue in her red face.

"I'm so sorry Fi," I whisper, broken, "I'm sorry I got you into this,"

She stills.

"Marshal," she says harshly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to save-"

"No, no, no, no," she pulls away, "Get out of here Marshal, this is what she wants,"

"Don't worry about me," I say, stepping closer to her, "We need to worry about getting you out of here,"

"If she finds you…" she looks up at me fearfully.

"I can deal with her," I say finally, "And anyways, we won't let that happen,"

She sighs, "Alright,"

She begins to make her way to the cell door, but stumbles. I catch her, my heart aching to see her so mutilated.

"I don't think I can…"

"It's ok, I got you," I scoop her up gently, afraid that she'll break in this fragile state.

I step into the dimly lit hall.

"Ok," I whisper to her, "This is going to be harder, since I'll have to mask us both. I need you to as quiet as possible,"

"Ok," she breaths.

I concentrate, and look down at her. She gasps when her outline begins to fade. I focus, and finally she's transparent. I feel her breath shakily.

I make my way past the cells, careful to hold Fiona as silently as possible. I breath a sigh of elief when we reach the castle wall.

"I knew you would come, honey," a menacingly sweet voice said behind me.

I cussed, setting Fiona down.

"Let us go, mother," I said, glaring at her. She stood in her tweed business suit.

She smiled with false maternity.

"Hon, why must you leave so soon? I can be very hospitable,"

I growled, "I have to time for this. What do you want?"

"I just want my little trooper to come home," she says.

I hiss, crouching.

She sighs, "I didn't want to do this, but you know. Business,"

I hear Fiona screech behind me, and turn to see her locked helplessly in the arms of my mother right hand man, Insetha. She bites and claws at him. I know she hates being restrained, unable to fight.

I mindlessly leap toward the petty assistant, but can't move forward. I can feel my mother's aura grow. How was she doing this?

"You like my new shield, son?" she says with a sneer, "I've been cooperating with the Lich, lately,"

"Are you insane?" I turn reluctantly away from Fiona, "It wants to kill everyone. What did you give him?"

"That," she grins, "Is none of your business, little one,"

I glare at her.

"So, darling, you may be wondering why I brought you here,"

When I don't respond, she continues, noting the crimson light burning in my irises.

"You very well know what I've always wanted- always expected- out of you,"

"No! I will not rule this horrid world!" I yell. We'd been over this. I try to advance but this odd shield hold me back.

"I know you don' find it ideal," she says almost reasonably, if not for the her mask of greed, "But I'm making a once in a lifetime offer. Well once in _her_ lifetime, which may be very short if you don't agree. If you agree to rule, I am willing to let her be your queen,"

"What?"

"What I'm saying is, you can both live, if you rule the Nightosphere. Of course, you'll need to turn her, but we can wait for later to get that issue resolved,"

I stop trying to kill her, and stand to realize what she's offering. My life, and more importantly Fiona's life, if we agree to rule.

"Fine," I say.


End file.
